


Early mornings

by bronzeblues



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Masturbation, Reminiscing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzeblues/pseuds/bronzeblues
Summary: What Jaime and Cersei did after she asked for the fresh sheets.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	Early mornings

"We'll need fresh sheets for the bed."  
"At once Your Grace." 

The maid turned around and left. Cersei closed the door and immediately turned to Jaime. He stared at the ceiling, a playful smile dancing on his handsome face. Cersei couldn't help but feel pleased. When was the last time either of them felt content? She couldn't really remember. Perhaps just before he left for Riverrun to deal with the Blackfish.  
That night was eerily similar to this one. Jaime fucked her until she couldn't think straight all the while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. How much he loved her, how much he didn't really want to leave, how he will protect her, how, fuck, he wanted to do this every night. How good she felt.  
Better than you could ever know, he said.  
Oh, but she did. It was the same feeling she had when he was inside her.  
She stopped reminiscing and looked at Jaime again. He was looking at her with warmth she hasn't witnessed in a while, splayed across the bed with his lower part of the body being under a duvet. That didn't hide what he was doing though. She could see slow movements of his hand, his only hand now, she reminded herself, under the covers. He loved to do this, she knew. Ever since they were children.  
"It always feels better when you are close.", he once explained.  
"Feeling like a teenager, are we?", she teased him.  
He only smiled, not stopping his ministrations for a moment.  
"Is it my fault I get hard the moment you kiss me?". It sounded more like a drawl than anything else. His breathing was a bit sped up, she noticed.  
In truth, she enjoyed this as well. Watching him pleasure himself. Ever since they first did it.  
"Take off your robe.", Jaime said breathily. His movements were now faster and more urgent.  
"I want to look at you". He barely blinked while looking at her. Cersei slowly approached the bed, hands on the front of the robe. This was getting to her. She had to resist the urge to touch herself.  
"Cersei.", he whispered almost like a prayer. Breathing hard, biting his lip as if he wanted to stop himself from moaning. He looked at her expectantly through half-lidded eyes.  
That was enough. In one smooth move she shed her robe and stood completely naked before him. He groaned automatically and shifted his legs under the covers. A tell-tale sign the pleasure was starting to overwhelm him.  
"Fuck, Cersei. Perfect.". He continue to stroke himself rhythmically. His eyes roamed her body like he didn't see her like this more times than he could count.  
"Come here, I want you close to me."  
Yes, she wanted that as well. While only seeing his movements beneath the covers was arousing enough, seeing his cock in hand,the tip leaking… in a cat-like movement she was splayed beside him kissing him quickly and then resting her head on his shoulder.  
The picture before her enticed her no matter how many times she witnessed it. His cock now on full display, hard in his hand, the tip leaking and disappearing in his fist. She groaned at the sight.  
Jaime chuckled at that.  
"Does my Queen like what she sees?", he asked. His movements were practised and easy. Just another thing he had to relearn after losing his right hand. At first it all felt wrong and it didn't bring him much pleasure at all. Only Cersei's own hand brought him release as well as her whispered words.  
"Fuck, Cersei. If you knew how many times I did this while away from you."  
She groaned at that as well. The warmth she felt in her nether regions was getting overwhelming. Her clit was swollen and she knew she could bring herself off in a matter of few strokes. But not yet. Not while he wasn't awfully close.  
" During that god-awful siege I did this every night. Thinking of you, of the warmth I feel when I'm inside you.".  
The sounds his strokes made were almost obscene to her ears now. Coupled with his groans and the things he was saying it was almost too much. It didn't happen often at all but a few times she managed to climax without being touched. Watching Jaime pleasure himself was enough.  
"I wished I could smell lavender in the air at times. That gets me half hard alone."  
He was looking at her now, not breaking the eye contact. He moaned again and moved his thumb around the tip. Fuck.  
"Every night I spilled in my hand and on my stomach like some green boy. All the while thinking of you."  
His movements were getting frantic and Cersei knew he wouldn't last long. For that matter, she wouldn't either.  
"I asked myself if you did the same. If you touched your mound, your clit. If you got wet at the thought of me. If you rubbed yourself on the pillow wishing it were me."  
Cersei did all of these things. Just like now she was touching her clit almost frantically in order to finish along with him.  
" You know I did all of these things, Jaime. ", she said breathily.  
He looked at her fingers swiftly moving around her clit which made his hips thrust in his fist and spend himself all over his stomach. One rope of semen spooling after another, for a moment or two he only saw white.  
He didn't remember when was the last time he came this hard from his hand only. Of course, Cersei's mere being helped. He looked over at her and she languidly smiled at him while her eyes were glowing. He knew he wore the identical expression on his face.  
Their post-orgasms expressions were the same, after all. He liked to believe that.  
She pressed her lips against his and he responded automatically. How much he loved this. The kiss ended and she nuzzled her head against his neck. They had little time left before they would have to start their day. He would enjoy this now.  
Several weeks later when she would tell him she was carrying a child again, he would think this was the night they created their cub. Perhaps that was the new start they needed after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. Be kind. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
